Star Trek Date Night
by DrZevil
Summary: Follow the Captains and charters of Star Trek Endeavor as they take important steps in their relationships or even starting relationships and the misadventures that come with them.
1. Chapter 1

_Space, the final frontier…of love! These are the dates of-_ "What in the seven hells do you think you're doing Q?"

There was no flash this time, but a light being switched on by Dr. Zevil, dressed in a fluffy black bathrobe, long purple nightcap, a red sleep mask that was still down on his left eye socket, and slippers that looked like Cerberus (Disney) on his feet, and Q was at the recording mic.

"What does it look like?" the extra-dimensional being asked indignantly with an expansive gesture. "I'm doing your job for you. Wasn't that nice of me?"

"Q," Dr. Zevil said with a yawn, "I don't need a lot of sleep, but when I do have to sleep, I need to sleep like the dead for at least seventy-two hours, can this not wait till later?"

"Really?" Q asked, eyebrow cocked. "'Sleep like the dead'?"

"I get punny when I haven't slept in two thousand years."

"Then go back to bed and I'll continue with this lovely little literary gem you had on your desk." Said Q, who looked positively ecstatic at the prospect of the new story.

"Well, as I kinda live and don't breathe." Dr. Zevil said, voice a wash with cruel humor. "Is the almighty Q a closet romantic?" He let out a wicked cackle at the glare Q shot him. "I knew you flirted with Janeway and had Junior with Q, but to learn you enjoy romance stories? It's positively delicious!"

"Keep talking you barely higher life form," Q said, warning clear in his voice, "It's not wise to get on my bad side."

"Alright," Said Zevil in mock surrender, "but we are not starting the story like that. Let's keep thing simple with:"

* * *

 **Date Night**

 _Dodging Bullets and Dancing the Night Away_

"The hull damage we sustained in the battle and retreat is not nearly as bad as we first perceived, Six told Zevil, "the Dock workers say they should have that fixed soon."

Both were sitting down, not in his ready room aboard the _Hades_ , but his rarely used office at Earth Spacedock, where his ship was docked after the battle in Fluidic space with both the Undine and the Borg. They had sustained heavy damage in the attack and had barely made it to ESD for a thorough repair.

"'Soon' in dock worker speak means we can tack on another three weeks to our stay here." Zevil said as he took a sip of his usual tea, grimacing slightly at the taste. "Which means a whole month of getting subpar tea from my office's replicator that still hasn't been fixed."

His office was nice, a little bigger than his ready room with a floor to ceiling window that had an excellent view of Earth when they past it in rotation, but some of the equipment was faulty. It wasn't a big problem for him usually since he was rarely there, but now he was going to be there for a month, so he needed his replicator to work.

"Chief Rupert informed me that he will make sure that the dock workers fix everything quickly, but efficiently." She replied.

"That's good, but we need to make sure that he takes time off like the rest of the crew is." When they had gotten to ESD, Zevil had decided to give everyone shore leave until the repairs were complete. He and Six would be taking their own leave after they finished this progress report. "I know he doesn't require rest, but I don't want him slaving away and miss an opportunity to relax. The Soong foundation already sends me angry letters about the WBH mark 1's, I don't want them to think I treat my lone Photonic Officer like a slave."

"I will make sure he takes his time off, sir." Six said, imputing a reminder for herself in the padd she was reading from. "That concludes my report, Admiral."

"Good, now we can take our own time off, which leads to something I've wanted to ask you for a while." Zevil stood up and walked around the desk. "I know we had that coffee date, but I was wondering if you'd like to go on a proper date with me?" he had a hopeful smile on his face as he said it, really hoping that she would say yes.

A day before they clashed with the assimilated Undine, He and Six had had their coffee date at the _Hades_ Ten Forward, and it had gone well: they admitted their feelings for one another and both wanted to explore a relationship, but that wasn't really a traditional date. They had both agreed that after the business with the Undine was done with and they had a more than a moment of peace that they would go on an actual date.

They had also kissed right before going into the Cube and facing the assimilated Undine, and a few times afterward when they were alone, but they hadn't had a chance for that date, because shortly after that incident, they got the call to meet up with Admiral Tuvok.

"A 'proper' date?" Six asked as she stood, a smile coloring her voice. "With dinner, dancing, and…" she walked up to him, encircling her arms around his neck as his arms instinctively warped around her waist, leaned in close to his ear, and whispered, her voice turning sultry, "dessert?"

The whisper caused Zevil's cheeks to heat up and turn the color of an Earth eggplant. _'I am a 27-year-old man, with experience at talking to women, yet_ _ **this**_ _woman makes me blush like a school boy.'_ He thought before he mentally shook himself and attempted to be his usually smooth self. "Y-yes!" but failed as his reply was a squeak and not his usual baritone.

Zevil cleared his throat and tried again as she pulled back from his ear, her small smile on her beautiful face and her eye sparkling with bemused mischief. "Yes. I've booked us a table at Vic's Las Vegas Lounge at Quarks. I figured with our shared love of mid twentieth century Earth Jazz, it would be a nice evening." He smiled as he saw her small smile grow at his words right before she kissed him. It was chaste, both officers not wanting to start something in the Admirals office.

"That sounds wonderful." She said as she pulled back from the kiss. "When do we leave? I assume we'll be taking a shuttle."

"Yes, we'll be taking the _Iago_." He said, cupping her cheek, "we'll make a transwarp jump to the Alpha Quadrant and DS9, and before you know it, we'll be drinking cocktails and dance to the dulcet tones of Vic Fontaine." He cracked a smile as he did his best impression of mid twentieth century American, "With my best girl on my arm." Six rolled her eye at him but leaned in for another kiss.

Soon they were on the _U.S.S. Iago_ , Zevils _Delta Flyer_ shuttle, engaged the transwarp drive, and were docking at DS9 before you could say 'Badda-Bing'. While they were keeping their relationship secret from their crew and the rest of Starfleet until it was absolutely necessary, Zevil wasn't going to use a fake name on a flight plan when using his own shuttle, so it was no surprise that they were greeted by Commander Sarish.

They had quickly told her that they were there purely for shore leave and not on any official business. She bid them a good shore leave and went on her way, they did the same, going straight to their temporary quarters to replicate their outfits for their date, agreeing that they would meet one another at Quark's. Zevil replicated a classic black tuxedo from the 1960's complete with a black bowtie and gold cufflinks and leaving his combadge in his quarters. He and Six decided to leave their commbages in their quarters to avoid any unwanted intrusions to their night.

He was pulling at his sleeves, being mindful of his claws, feeling a little nervous as he walked into the Ferengi bar. _'I've survived a fight with an assimilated Undine, stared down an insane Klingon war monger and his doomsday weapon, and single handedly fought dozens of Jem'Hadar in this very station.'_ He thought to himself as he went up to the bar, _'I can handle a simple date with a beautiful woman…even if that woman means a great deal to me. Dammit that didn't help!'_

"Well, well!" Said a slimy voice, breaking Zevil out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw the sharp toothed smile of the bar's infamous owner, Quark. "If it isn't one of the youngest Admirals in Starfleet. You must be thirsty after dealing with the Borg and Undine, how about a Valixian brandy and some sugar beetles?"

Zevil cocked an eyebrow at the well informed Ferengi. "Rule of Acquisition number one hundred and ninety-four: It's always good business to know about new customers before they walk in your door."

"I'm impressed! I can only think of a few Starfleet officer that can quote the Rules of Acquisition from memory!" Said Quark with an even wider smile, reminding Zevil of another rule: 'The bigger the smile, the sharper the knife.'

Zevil crossed his arms and gave a low-level glare at the businessman. "And **I'm** concerned you have knowledge of a Starfleet operation on the other side of the galaxy."

"Rule of Acquisition number seven: Keep your ears open." Quark said, barely fazed by the Admirals glare. "So, what brings you to my bar? Some dabo perhaps or are you going to be the adventurous sort and try one of my holosuite programs? I've heard good things about the Orion Slave harem." he gave a salacus smile, "Only **heard** , of course."

"Yes and no." Zevil said and couldn't help but smirk, which made the smarmy man pause. "I and a friend of mine are headed to Vic's Las Vegas Lounge." Zevil's smirk grew wider as the smile was whipped off the Ferengi's face and was replaced with a scowl. It was no secret that Quark saw Vic as his competition and the fact he had to give up one of his lucrative holosuites to keep the program going still rankled him.

"Are you ready to go, Xavius?" Six's voice grabbed his attention before Quark could reply. Zevil turned and whatever he was going say died on his tongue and his mind went blank. Six was dressed in a floor length, forest green, and velvet gown with a slit that was an inch above mid-thigh, tight sleeves that reached her wrists, and a deep V-neck with heels that matched her dressed.

It was a classy yet alluring dress that truly enhanced her beauty. Her hair, which was normally a pixie cut, by some means had been grown out to reach her waist and was sideswept to her left side and in waves. Her makeup was a deep forest green that complimented her grey skin, black hair, and the bright green of her optics beautifully.

"Wow." Zevil said breathlessly, completely blown away at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"You can say that again." Said Quark, voice matching the lecherous leer he was giving the liberated Borg. This snapped Zevil out of his stupor, and he was not proud of himself for using his telekinesis to yank Quarks feet as if he had slipped on something behind the bar…no, not proud at all.

Zevil walked up to his date and offered her his arm. _'You look lovely as always, my dear.'_ He said to her telepathically, causing her to smile and blush a little at his words. After she was disconnected from the Collective, Zevils presence in her mind was off-putting to say the least but after a few visits with the ship's counselor, she learned to trust the telepaths she served with when they spoke to her in her mind.

She took his arm and they made their way to the holosuite that the lounge was in, not noticing that Hadron had been watching them and was now activating a communicator. "Hadron to _S.S. Greed_. The female is here."

"Good." Said a voice over the commlink. "Let them enjoy the primitive waste of latinum for a while then activate our little surprise." The voice gave a nasty chuckle, "I love when revenge and profit come together!"

The band was playing an upbeat jazz tune as the couple walked into the lounge and were seated at a table near the dance floor by a waitress. Zevil had done his research before booking their table, because normally Vic's didn't have a dance floor, but it was couple's night and that meant dancing. "I have to hand it to Mr. Knightly," Zevil said as he looked around the room. "The historical detail for this program is amazing."

"It is quite impressive." Six said as she also looked around the room as holographic patrons and lounge workers. "And the music is wonderful."

"I'll take the compliment and make sure Felix and my boys get it too, doll face." The couple turned to see the proprietor and main act of the lounge, who extended his hand for a hand shake. "Vic Fontaine, this is my place, nice to meet cha pallys."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Fontaine." Zevil said standing and shaking his hand. "I'm-"

"Admiral Xavius Vexius Zevil, that's a real mouth full of a name you got there by the way, pally." Said the photonic singer before he tapped his head, "I got your personal file up, which means I also know that this lovely lady is Lieutenant Commander Six of Nine."

"I hope we're not pulling you away from your duties Vic." Said Zevil as he resumed his seat.

"Not at all pally," Said Vic reassuringly with a casual wave of his hand. "I always like to greet my guests' right before a show, but I also wanted to personally thank you for helping get the station back from those Dominion yahoos." He said this earnestly, and if Zevil and Six hadn't known Rupert, they wouldn't believe it was real. "The last time those goons were here, they tried to deactivate me permanently. So, thanks, pally."

"It was my honor to help, but I didn't do it alone." Zevil said humbly. "It was a group effort of the Federation, the Klingon Empire, and the Romulan Republic, with help from the Dominion forces from the Gamma Quadrant."

"You ain't wrong pally," Said Vic with a charming smile and a good-natured laugh, "and if my old pals Odo and Worf ever drop in again, I'll thank em, but you're the one who's here so again thanks. Any requests for the night?"

"Anything would be lovely Vic." Said Zevil with a quick glance to his date. "But I would ask that you keep romance at the front of your mind."

"Hey, you got it pally." Said Vic with a knowing smile. "You kids have a good night and drinks are on the house." The photonic singer gave a final smile and went up to the stage to start his first set, the first song being "You're Nobody 'til Somebody Loves You".

"An excellent and appropriate first song. This was the first song my father and I listened to when he introduced me to Jazz." Six said in a soft voice. Six didn't have a lot of memories of her life before being assimilated by the Borg, but with the help of a counselor and Zevils telepathy, she had recovered many memories of her childhood and was in the process of getting more. She noticed Zevil was looking at her with soft eyes. "What is it?"

"You're just so beautiful and I'm so lucky that you said yes to this date." He said, causing her to smile and take his hand in hers.

She blushed interlaced their fingers. "I'm the lucky one, Xavius." She said with adoration shining in her eyes. "I never thought I would ever have someone look at me the way you do. To most I'm just a Drone that could rejoin the Collective at any moment. But you look at me like I'm a person, not just a person, but someone that finds me beautiful even with my grey skin and implants." She touched her optical scope and the casing around it self-consciously.

"I think you're the most beautiful woman in any room Six." Zevil said softly as he lifted their hands to kiss the back of hers. "And I'm not the only one that thinks so," he said with a mischievous smile, "I'm sure Quark would wholeheartedly agree with me."

"Yes, because that is the type of man that I wish to attract." She said dryly. She was about to say more, but a waitress came up to their table and asked for their order. As Six gave her order, Zevil knew he truly was lucky. Not many people would have accepted his use of future technology to change the outcome of a major event in the near future.

' _But you haven't told her everything, have you?'_ he asked himself, breaking him out of the light feeling he had encased himself in since he saw Six in that dress and the date began. While not in depth, he had told her about his mission as a Delta recruit, but what had yet to tell her that their meeting had been engineered by Daniels, Crey, and the Temporal Agency they both served. _'If I'm going to start this relationship, there will be no more lies between us and if Daniels doesn't like it? That's just too damn bad.'_ He thought resolutely.

"Six," he said getting her attention after the waitress left, "there's something I need to tell you about-" Before anything further can be said, the roar of automatic gunfire cuts him off.

The sound prompts everyone in the room to turn to the entrance where several men dressed in black suits and fedoras stood with all manner of guns pointed at the crowd. The leader of the group, who was the one to shoot up into the air to get everyone's attention, stepped forward. "You miss me Vic?" said the man as he leveled his tommy gun at the singer.

"Frankie Eyes?" said Vic, his voice confused. "But I thought-"

"You thought boss Zeemo had me killed after you and your future friends stole this hotel from me, didn't ya?" said Frankie cutting Vic off. "Well he was, but I got a few friends from the future of my own now, and they took care of Zeemo for me so I'm the boss now."

"And what the boss wants, the boss gets!" said a big man next to Frankie.

"That's right Tommy," Said Frankie, a sneer on his lips as he pointed his gun at Zevil and Six. "And what I want is that dame right there."

"I think not, Mr. Eyes." Zevil said coldly at the photonic mobster. He didn't know what was going on, but he would not let some malfunctioning program try and kidnap his girlfriend and second officer. "Computer delete program Frankie Eyes and associated programs." but nothing happened. He tried again, "Computer, delete-"

"That ain't gonna work pally." Said Frankie with a derisive laugh. "I don't know what or how, but my new friends say that because I'm a 'jack-in-the-box program', you can't just snap your fingers and get rid of me. Now, get out of our way and give us the broad or else."

"I choose 'or else'." Said Six right before she fired a type-1 phaser at the mobsters.

The beam passed right through the group of angry photonic beings, not even harming them. "Or else it is! Light em up boys!" ordered Frankie and he, and his men, opened fire.

Thinking fast, Zevil psychically grabbed several tables and used them as cover. "You brought a phaser to our date?!" he shouted over the roar of gun fire. "Should I be flattered or offended?" he quipped.

"Considering this stations history, I thought it was prudent!" she shouted back, ducking as a piece of table was shot off by the continuous stream of bullets coming their way. "And as much as I enjoy your wit, Xavius, it would be advisable to think of a solution to our predicament!"

"Where were you keeping it anyway?" He asked incredulously. He had paid **very** close attention to Six in that dress, and he didn't remember any bulge of a phaser anywhere on her dress, even for one as small as a type-1 phaser.

"Xavius! We are being shot at by rouge holograms!" she shouted as another piece of table was blasted off. "Please focus!"

"Why? I only put up this barrier up out of instinct. They're holograms, the holographic safety protocols won't let themARAH!" Zevil was saying before a bullet broke through the barrier and hit his arm.

"Xavius!" Six yelled, going to his side as the makeshift barrier fell a fraction of an inch as Zevil lost focus, but it was quickly back in place with broken plates, glasses, and the fallen cutlery being brought up as well to add more defense to their position. "You're damaged!"

"Just a flesh wound dear." Zevil said as she pulled his hand away to inspect his wound. "I guess that means the safety protocols are off." He winced when he saw Six tear a strip off the hem of her dress to make a bandage to stop the bleeding. "Oh, I loved that dress."

"I will replicate a new one once we get out of this mess." She said rolling her eye. "I suggest we retrieve Vic from the stage, he seems to know this Mr. Eyes." She pointed to the stage where Vic was using the overturned grand piano as cover. His band and the rest of the holographic patrons had already left, but Vic was pinned down by Frankie shooting at him specifically.

"An excellent idea as always." Zevil said as he made their barrier orbit around them as they ran to the stage and joined Vic behind the piano, placing their barrier in front of it to increase their defense.

"Neat trick there pally, real lifesaver." Said Vic with a relieved smile. "I'm glad you came when you did, this piano wasn't going to last much longer. Tell me one of you guys brought one of those combadges that can call us some help, cause I'm gettin' nuttin' on my line."

"They must be scrambling your connection to the rest of the station. No, we didn't bring them." Zevil said. "We didn't want our date to be interrupted, but clearly Mr. Eyes didn't get that memo. A friend of yours, Vic?"

"We grew up together in the old neighborhood. Felix put him in a as jack-in-the-box program to liven up my program." He shook his head, "To make a long story short, Captain Sisko and most of his crew helped me get rid of him." He ducked as plate shattered to dust from another gunshot. "Clearly, we didn't do a good enough job though because he's still here, which I don't get. Chief Miles O'Brien said he took him out of my program completely, so how's he here?"

"Frankie said he had 'friends from the future', could he mean non-photonic beings?" Zevil asked. He received his answer in the form of their cover being disintegrated by an energy weapon.

They looked to see two Ferengi standing at the front of the group, both armed with energy whips. One was Hadron and the other was "Madran." Zevil said with contempt as he recognized the squat little Ferengi he had met on that mining moon Hakeev had been using as a base.

"That's right Starfleet, didn't think you'd see me, again did you?" he asked with a sneer. "Did you like the little surprise I had Hadron set up?"

"Oh yes very amusing." Zevil said dryly as he, Six, and Vic stood from their earlier crouches with their hands raised in surrender. "I take it he or maybe even Quark saved Mr. Eyes' program after Chief O'Brien thought he deleted it?"

"It was Quarks idea actually." Said Hadron with a smirk. "He said that if the opportunity ever came up to profit off this program, he wanted to be the one to do it."

"I'll have to thank Quark the next time I see him." Said Vic sarcastically.

"Shut up Vic!" Frankie said as he aimed and fired his gun at Vic's feet.

"Stop you idiot!" shouted Madran, dropping his energy whip and pulled out a Ferengi tricorder, put in a set of commands, and the gun was gone.

"What gives?!" Frankie shouted back as stopped shooting.

"You could have shot the female!" The greedy little man roared.

"You said you didn't need her alive!" argued the photonic mobster.

"Yes, but we can harvest more nanoprobes if she's alive!" Madran argued back.

"That's what this is about?" Zevil asked, outraged at the thought that his date had been interrupted because of a Ferengi get rich scheme. "The mining business not profitable enough?"

"There is no business because of you!" Madran snarled as he turned back to his captives. "After your trip down it, there was nothing left profitable in that stupid mine! The explosion you caused-"

"That Hakeev caused." Zevil interrupted in a deadpan.

"That **you** caused made whatever was left either unusable or impossible to get to!" Madran insisted, hate burning in his eyes. "And then both Federation and Republic officials came and unloaded a moons worth of fines on me! I was ruined because of you!"

"Why nanoprobes?" Zevil couldn't help but ask. For some reason, this situation was ringing a bell in Zevils memory. He had to keep these idiots talking in the vain hope that someone would have noticed that something was wrong in this holosuite and call security or a repair team, at this point Zevil didn't care.

"Nanoprobes are still a rare commodity, even with all those Liberated Borg roaming the galaxy, so I decided I was going to be the one to corner the market!" Said Madran with pride at his own brilliance. "I actually just had an uncle of mine that tried the same thing with a hologram too!"

"That's why all this seems so familiar!" Zevil said in an 'Aha!' voice. "Your uncle must have been one of the Ferengi that used a hologram of Commander Barclay to try and kidnap Seven of Nine."

"Is now really the time for a history lesson pally?" asked Vic wearily, eyeing all the guns pointed at them.

"The hologram has a point." Said Madran, "Kill the males, but leave the female alive."

"You gonna keep your end of the deal?" asked Frankie defiantly. "We do this for you and you give me and my boys those gizmos that'll let us walk out of here?"

"Rule of Acquisition number sixteen: a deal is a deal." Said Madran piously, "I'll give you the mobile emitters you want, now kill them!" Zevil tensed, ready to try and bring whatever he could grab to shield him and the others, but they were rescued by an unlikely individual.

"What in the Vault of Eternal Destitution is going on in here?!" shouted Quark as he walked into the lounge, an angry scowl on his face. "I had a few customers in here shouting that someone was-" Quark cut himself off as he saw the situation in full, "Okay, so they weren't exaggerating about someone shooting up the place."

"Get lost Quark!" sneered Madran sneered. "This isn't any of your business!"

"Except that it's being done in my bar, in one of my holosuites, my holograms," Said Quark with an angry scowl as he noticed Hadron "and apparently my employee who not only took my programs without asking," his tone turned threatening, "but is probably going to wind up my ex-employee for stealing **my** programs!"

"This was all his idea!" Hadron said, more afraid of the brother to and who had the ear of the Grand Nagus. "I didn't have a choice! I owed him money and he said that he would forget the debt if I helped him."

"Rule of Acquisition number one hundred and eleven: Treat people in your debt like family... exploit them." Quark said with a shake of his head. "And what profit are you making from this?" he asked tersely. When Hadron answered with only a grimace, Quark grabbed him by his ear roughly. "What kind of Ferengi are you?! Rule of Acquisition number eighteen: a Ferengi without profit is no Ferengi at all!"

"And you!" he pointed at Madran, "You are using my programs and my employ to make a profit! I should report you to the FCA for blatant and stupidly executed theft of a fellow Ferengi's property."

"This is all culturally fascinating and all," interrupted Frankie, forcing the three Ferengi to look at him. "But can I get back to shooting these too mooks?"

"I don't know this human phrase," Zevil whispered to Vic, "Should I be offended? I feel like I should."

"Yeah," said Vic a little disbelievingly, still a little shocked at how much of his time was lost from the now, "it means idiot." Zevil glared at the photonic mobster.

"Just hold on holographic Hue-mon!" barked Madran before fixing Quark with a glare. "What do you want Quark."

"70%" said Quark simply as he roughly shoved Hadron away from him. "You used my equipment and people."

"I'm sorry, what?" Zevil asked, more than a little dumbfounded.

"30%." Said Madran just as simply. "I did all the work, you just supplied the tools and those people were incompetent enough to not cover his tracks."

"Hey!" said an indignant Hadron, rubbing his mishandled ear.

"That's just insulting," said Quark with a scowl, "you were only able to get this far with my equipment and my people, no matter how incompetent he is. I always charged double the price whenever I lent Rom to someone."

"Fine, fine!" snapped Madran, "I agree your equipment and your moron were useful, so I'm willing to express that in a proper share of the incoming profits: 45%."

"50% and that is my final offer before I call my brother, who happens to be the Grand Nagus!" threatened Quark.

"May I put in a counter offer?" Zevil said as he was hit with inspiration. The two Ferengi turned to him so he continued, "The profits you'll make from this particular scheme will probably get you a massive amount of profits…eventually." Zevil gave a slight grimace. "Plus, given Madran's track record for making profits, this venture might not even get you any."

"You don't know anything!" shouted Madran, "I have buyers from all over the galaxy that want nanoprobes and the last failure I suffered was your fault!"

"Sure, you have buyers, but what's to stop them from just taking it? It wasn't my fault you lost profit from that moon, it was yours for making a deal with the Tal Shiar, who I bet are one of those buyers given their fascination with Borg tech." Zevil asked, gaining a bit more confidence as he saw a wavering look in Quarks eyes. "I, on the other hand, can supply you with a substantial amount of gold pressed latinum that I am more than happy to barter for our freedom."

"How would you have any money?" Quark asked suspiciously, "Starfleet doesn't pay its officers."

"A few months ago, I was on a mission that required me to play dabo as a cover, I won quite a bit, invested, saved, and stored it with a banker on Ferenginar who manages it." Zevil said, his voice cool and calm, squarely in his element, "If you give me your tricorder, Quark, I will happily bring up my net worth."

Quark looked at the Admiral suspiciously, before he grabbed Hadron by the ear again. "He tries anything," he said pointing at Zevil, "stun him, not shoot him. If we kill a Starfleet Admiral, Dax will never forgive me and Kira, Kai or no Kai, will kill me."

With that said he released Hadron, walked over to Zevil, and handed his tricorder to him. Zevil imputed his information onto the device and handed it back to Quark once the information was brought up. Quarks eyes went wide as he looked the number that was on the screen. "Is that in strips?" he asked in disbelief.

"Bricks." Zevil said and smiled as he heard the bar owner let out a squeaking noise in surprise. "And it will be all yours if you help us."

Both getting curious, Six and Vic looked over Quarks shoulder to see what the GPL number was. "Whoa! That's a lot of scratch you got there pally." Vic said, voice impressed.

"I do not recall your winnings being that high Xavius." Said Six.

"I invested in a few reputable Ferengi businesses." Zevil answered. "I figured if Ghev was going to be in my taskforce and another event like the one that involved Quarks sister-in-law happened again, then it would be prudent to have a bit of money 'squared away'. I believe that is the correct expression, right?" Zevil looked to Vic for clarification, who nodded his head.

"If I do help you out," Quark said slowly not looking away from the beautiful number on his tricorder, "You won't report me to station security or anyone, deal?"

"Deal." Zevil said.

"Okay, time to cut my losses." Madran said before he turned to Frankie. "Kill them, including Quark!"

"Computer deactivate program Frankie Eyes and associated programs. Quark-Latinum-777." Said Quark quickly and the photonic mobsters disappeared. Madran tried to run but found he couldn't move. He sent a dirty look Zevils way, knowing that he was using his telekinesis to keep him in place, which made Zevil smile.

* * *

They soon turned off the scrambler that was disrupting Vic's connection to the station and contacted station security. Sarish soon showed up with Constable Ro and a few of her deputies, who carted Madran away.

"We'll keep him in our brig until we can move him to a more permanent facility to await his trial." Sarish told Zevil, her tone official, but it changed to regret. "You have my deepest apologies for this Admiral, this should have never happened."

"Your apologies are unnecessary, Commander." Said Zevil with a small smile. "You couldn't have known that a Ferengi was going to exploit a very foolish waiter and some holographic mobsters." Zevil shook his head, "It happened to me and I still can't believe it myself."

"Yeah let's get back to the part with the stupid waiter, his boss, and their involvement in this whole thing." Ro said with a glare at the two Ferengi.

"Involvement? What involvement?" Asked Quark with a smile, projecting himself as the humble soul of innocence. "I simply came in to reclaim my programs and my idiotic employee and if that lent a hand to the Admiral, that was just a happy side effect."

"Don't be so modest Quark." Said Ro flatly, glare still on her face. "I wouldn't call bartering over the abduction of a Starfleet officer and the execution of an Admiral nothing."

The smile was wiped away instantly, and his brain went into overdrive trying to figure a way out of this. "I think, given the overall outcome of events, constable," Zevil said walking up beside Quark and putting a clawed hand on his shoulder, "We can overlook Quarks dubious behavior and focus on his positive behavior." Quark looked up at Zevil and saw him glaring at him, sending ice down his spine, before he looked back at the former Starfleet officer. "Just this once and he'll happily turn over those programs, of course." Quark quickly nodded his agreement.

Ro did not look happy, but she nodded. "Of course, Admiral." She then leveled a glare a Quark, "I also expect you to give the Admiral's money back, Quark, or we will have a problem." She then turned and left, Sarish quickly said her goodbyes and was right behind her.

"We had a deal!" Quark growled once the two officials were gone. "I get the money and you don't say a word about my involvement!"

"You're right and I'm a man of my word," Zevil said in a mockery of a solemn voice, "and I didn't say anything to the Commander or the Constable." Zevil pointed to Six. "She on the other hand made no such deal."

Quark turned to vent his ire on the former Drone, but the look in her lone human eye made the words die on his tongue and for a second, he thought he saw Jadzia in that woman's place. "My night of dinner and dancing was interrupted because you thought you could make a profit on a dangerous program. I feel no guilt over telling the station authorities what happened and you should be glad I stopped there."

"Fine, keep your money." He said instead as he grabbed Hadron by the ear and started dragging him away, "I'll just have to console myself with watching this idiot clean the bars floors on his own with hue-mon toothbrush."

"Aw, not again." said Hadron as he was roughly pulled away by his boss.

Once the two Ferengi were gone, both Six's and Zevil's shoulders sagged. "Not exactly the relaxing and romantic evening I had planned." Zevil said, his tone a little defeated. He was surprised to feel Six's hand take his and he looked up to see her smiling softly at him.

"I am just glad that you were not killed and that I am not in that Ferengi's hands." She looked around the shot up and ruined lounge around them. "I am just disappointed that we did not have our dance."

"Who says you're not going to get your dance?" asked Vic before he snapped his fingers and restored the lounge to its former glory minus the patrons from earlier. "One of the perks of being a self-aware lightbulb is full control of my world. Now I think I owe you kids a song."

"Give me one moment to adjust my makeup." Six said with a smile before she hurried off to the bathroom. Zevil was about to do the same, he had a few scrapes on his face he wanted to wash, but stopped when he felt Vic's hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's none of my business, but whatever you're not telling her, you should tell her." He said and Zevil looked at him a little shocked. Vic shrugged, "Part of the job, pally. I don't know what secret you're keeping or why, but I get the feeling that dame will follow you to hell an' back no matter what." He patted Zevil's shoulder one last time and headed up to the stage where his band was already warming up.

Zevil thought over Vic's words. Was he right? Would Six still want to be with him if she learned that their first meeting was manufactured by a shadowy branch of Starfleet from the far future. _'By the Night Cloak, how do I put that into easier words?'_

His thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his arm. He turned to the owner of the hand and saw that it was Six, who was looking up at him with a look that could be nothing but adoration as the band struck up one of his favorite songs.

 _Someday, when I'm awfully low_

 _When the world is cold_

 _I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

 _And the way you look tonight_

"May I have this dance?" He asked her charmingly offering her his hand. She took it and he lead her on to the dance floor and they went into a slow waltz.

 _you're lovely, with your smile so warm_

 _And your cheeks so soft_

 _There is nothing for me but to love you_

 _And the way you look tonight_

"Six there's something I have to tell you." Said Zevil with a pained expression as she looked up at him. "It's about when we first met. I was-"

"Ordered by the organization, that you are part of, to find my Cube, destroy it, and inspect the wreckage and bring back whatever you found." She said simply, making Zevil trip slightly, but not utterly ruin the dance.

"How?" he asked surprised.

Six smiled at him bemusedly, "I was never quite sure. When I investigated your temporal missions, I suspected that our meeting was a manufactured one," she took her hand from his shoulder, cupped his cheek, and looked deep into his eyes, "but I don't care about any of that, Xavius."

 _With each word your tenderness grows_

 _Tearin' my fear apart_

 _And that laugh, wrinkles your nose_

 _Touches my foolish heart_

"I didn't know I was sent to find you." He said, still needing to clarify this so she knew he wasn't a monster. "They didn't tell me I was sent to get a person, if I had known-"

"You might have corrupted the timeline," she said soothingly, rubbing his cheek softly, "I understand that Xavius, so please listen to me."

 _Lovely, never, never change_

 _Keep that breathless charm_

 _Won't you please arrange it?_

 _'Cause I love you_

 _just the way you look tonight_

"You saved my life Xavius, gave me a second chance, and you see me for the woman I am and not the Borg monster that I was," She looked away for a moment, "that I physically still am to some degree."

"You are not a monster," Zevil said firmly as he tightened his grip on her waist, bring her closer to him, "You are beautiful, inside and out, and you are one of the best officers I have or will ever serve with."

 _With each word your tenderness grows_

 _Tearin' my fear apart_

 _And that laugh, wrinkles your nose_

 _Touches my foolish heart_

She looked back at him with a watery smile. "Thank you for proving my point. For the record, you are the best captain and man that I have ever known in both my lives, Xavius." she took a deep breath, looking a little nervous, "There is something else I want you to know,"

 _Lovely, never, never change_

 _Keep that breathless charm_

 _Won't you please arrange it?_

 _'Cause I love you_

 _just the way you look tonight_

"I love you Xavius Vexius Zevil." She said a little breathlessly, "I know we have only just started our relationship and I don't have as firm a grasp of my emotion as should, but I know that-" Zevil cut her off with a kiss and opened his mind to her, sharing his feelings with her.

 _Just the way you look tonight_

"I love you too." He said needlessly, because the link he made in their minds proved that to Six, but he knew she needed to hear it too. There were no more words necessary in this moment though, as Six smiled and kissed him again.

 _Just the way you look tonight_

When the song was over, they bid Vic a good night and went back to Xavius' quarters for…dessert.

* * *

AN: So, what did you think? I've done slight romances for my other stories, but never a full blown one (I still probably haven't), but this idea just entered my head and wouldn't leave me alone.

And to anyone who has read MaliceUnchained's stories about Kassi Lydana (If not you reeaally should), you know that she is 22 in Earth time (27 on Bajor) so I made Zevil just a little older than her so she's still the youngest Admiral in Starfleet.

There will be more stories, but till then, I bid you adieu!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Salutations and bienvenue! New Year, new love story from the mind of the cadaverous Casanova, moi.

This one deals with my favorite Klingon, Brigadear General J'Vasa! And, no, this is not an AU where she gets Zevil to defect…although I might do that later.

For now, it's time for our warrior to meet someone new…well, practically new.

 _Oh Captain, My Captain_

' _Stupid Valixian P'takh.'_ Thought Dr. Dalla Sina, chief medical officer of the _I.K.S. T'trevax_ , her thoughts bitter as she morosely sipped at her Samarian sunset in the drinking hall of First city. _'He has the General wrapped around his finger and he doesn't even appreciate it.'_

Dalla was Orion, of average height, and had emerald green skin. She was dressed in a modified version of the Bortisque uniform, in that hers covered the top half of her torso, but left her midriff and lower back exposed, and had three-pointed Orion shoulder guards. Her pants were tight and were tucked into high heeled boots, the heels sharpened to deadly points. The outfit was mainly black with and silver blue accents, signifying she was a science officer.

The two people she was referring to were, of course, Fleet Admiral Xavius Vexius Zevil of the Federation and General J'Vasa, daughter of K'gor, loyal warrior of the Klingon Empire, and the secret crush of her chief medical officer.

Dalla had been attracted to her commanding officer since before she took her post after killing the traitorous captain Jurlek, which wasn't surprising since a Ferengi would give up profit just to gaze at the beauty that was the Klingon general.

After J'Vasa killed Jurlek, it made J'Vasa even more attractive to the doctor (what could she say, she was Orion), but it was after revealing the full scope of House Torg's betrayal, where Torg had furthered his dishonor by killing Alexander, son of Worf, that her infatuation became something more than just a physical one.

I.K.S. Krarg'ow _sickbay, several months ago_

" _Doctor!" Shouted First officer K'Gan as he and Thraak half carried, half dragged, the captain into her sickbay, "The captain has been seriously injured!"_

" _Then get her on the biobed, you stupid Ha'DIbaH!" Dalla shouted at the two officers as she shot up from her desk and got her medical tools._

" _I order you to release me!" Shouted J'Vasa angrily as K'Gan and Thraak put her on one of the biobeds, shooting up into a sitting position and glaring at Dalla as she brought her tricorder up to scan her, "I am_ fine _!"_

" _I'll be the judge of that, now lay down," Dalla said calmly as she used her free hand to force her head to lay back down on the bed, worried at how easy it was to do so. She turned back to K'Gan. "What in Grethor happened to her?"_

" _She, Worf, and Alexander were attacked by the traitorous baktag, Torg, and the rest of his dishonored house when the High Council discommendated them." K'Gan told her as she looked down at her tricorder and looked at the captain's injuries._

" _She has several lacerations along her arms and her torso, burns on her abdomen, and her left leg is fractured," Dalla listed off before she put down her tricorder in favor of a dermal regenerator, "Thraak, do something useful with those claws of yours and prep me ten CCs of terakine for the pain and three CCs of kelotane!"_

" _Yess Doctor," the Gorn hissed as he went to the medical replicator and prepped the hypospray._

" _I do not have time for this! The longer I am here and not on the bridge, that miserable taHqeq is getting farther and farther away!" J'Vasa roared as she tried again to get up, only to freeze when Dalla jabbed an already prepared hypospray into her neck._

" _Good, now maybe you'll sit still and let me heal you," Dalla stated as she pushed a paralyzed J'Vasa back into a laying down position, then got back to work as she got the regenerator and resumed what she was doing._

" _What…did…you…do to…me?!" J'Vasa stiffly growled as her eyes darted and spun in their sockets._

" _Just a mild paralytic I keep in case of rowdy patients." She looked down at her captain as she continued to work. "Serving on a Klingon ship, I use it more than you would think. Don't worry, it won't stop your hearts, react badly with other medicines, or do any permanent damage…at least nothing I can't reverse, provided my patient behaves."_

 _J'Vasa growled at the Orion doctor, but said nothing else as Dalla kept working, only hissing when Thraak injected her with the ordered meds. "K'Gan," she finally said, speaking slowly because of the paralytic, "Contact the… Shipyard and see…if they know where that… P'takh's ship went."_

" _At once captain!" K'Gan said, slamming a fist to his chest and bowing to his captain before leaving to follow her orders._

" _In cassse they are unable to give him an anssswer, ssshall I ssstart sssearching for an ion trail?"_ _Thraak asked J'Vasa in his hissing voice._

" _Do it," she ordered and the Gorn officer mimicked his fellow officer's salute and left the two women alone in the sickbay. The room was silent except for the hum of the dermal regenerator as Dalla went over each cut and that was becoming more and more awkward as time went by._

" _I'm sorry to hear about Alexander," Dalla said when the awkwardness of the silence finally got to her, as she gave her captain the antidote. She figured that her captain was going to be a good patient now that she had delegated her workload. "He seemed to be a good man. The Empire has one less good warrior today."_

" _It was a… good death," J'Vasa said slowly moving her fingers into a fist as the paralytic slowly wore off, "but not a just one. He had much to offer the Empire…but not just as a warrior."_

" _That's an odd statement from a Klingon. These burns are going to need dermaline gel." Dalla observed as she got up and moved to get the jar of said medicine on a nearby table. When she turned back to her captain, she was surprised to see tears in the Klingons eyes. "Captain are you in pain?"_

" _Yes, but it is not a physical pain that you can heal, Doctor." J'Vasa rasped, her voice rough, "There is always glory to be had in battle, but when we turn on one another and cast our honor to the winds, we are no better than the wild beasts the galaxy sees us as._

" _Alexander understood that and should have lived to be sure that the rest of the Empire knew that wisdom." J'Vasa said as she closed her eyes, but when she opened them, there was nothing but raw hate in her gaze. "I will not rest until I've hunted down and killed that wretched and honourless taHqeq, like the beast he is."_

Vow of murderous vengeance aside (but _again_ , Orion, so J'Vasa was even prettier now), the fact that she felt so deeply gave depth to the picture of the Klingon that Dalla saw in her mind, making it a work of art that she now kept in her heart.

' _Did I just rhyme?'_ She thought to herself before glaring down at her drink. _'Clearly, I've had too much.'_ She then looked down the bar to the bartender cleaning a glass with rag. "Barkeep! Can I get a cup of extra strong raktajino, please?"

"If you're drowning your sorrows, you'll need something stronger than raktajino," a soft, melodic voice said beside her, and a short Orion woman took the stool beside Dalla. "Firewine or bloodwine are usually the drinks of choice."

"Not that it's any of your business," Dalla said with a glare to the petite woman, "but I'm actually trying to sober up...not that it really matters," she grumbled morosely, as she folded her arms on the bar then rested her head on them. "All the alcohol in the entire quadrant won't be enough to drown my sorrows...or change how she feels."

"Ah, woman trouble," the newcomer said with a knowing nod. "I'm not unused to those myself. Arsala T'erahn, Chief Science officer on the _Redfang_."

Arsalla extended her hand, giving Dalla a bright grin.

Dalla turned her head and eyed the hand with a glare for a moment before she eventually sat and took the hand in a firm handshake. "Dr. Dalla Sina, former Chief Medical Officer on board the _T'trevex_ , now on the _Borkath_ , my captain just got promoted."

Arsala gestured to the barkeep for two of the aforementioned Raktajino and turned to Dalla.

"So, Dalla Sina of the _Borkath_ , why do I feel like said captain is the cause of your trouble?"

She took the raktajino that promptly appeared in front of her, taking a large gulp of it while she waited for Dalla's response.

Dalla's first reaction was to tell the woman to piss off and that it was none of her business, but she knew if she didn't talk to someone about this, she'd explode.

"She's in love with a stupid p'takh that doesn't love her back," Dalla finally said as she took a gulp of her raktajino. "Which is crazy, because she'd make a blind celibate Vulcan monk go into pon'farr if she crossed his path."

"Ah, that old problem," Arsala mused, staying silent for a moment while she sipped her beverage. "Perhaps the problem is that she isn't aware she has other options? Have you ever confronted her over your feelings?"

"You clearly have never met my captain," Dalla dejectedly said as she looked into her half full mug, "When she's set her mind to something, she's like a targ with a piece of meat, she won't let it go. The stupid Vaixian Starfleet bastard beat her in one fight and suddenly she's found her par'mach kai."

Arsala almost choked on her drink, recovering from her surprise quickly.

"She's after a _Starfleet_ officer?!" she asked, hiding the real reason for her surprise. "Clearly, your captain loves making life complicated."

"You have _no_ idea," Dalla groaned. "She's bossy, opinionated, cocky, stubborn, and can be a pain in my emerald ass when it comes to treating her injuries.

"But," she continued to say, a smile growing on her face, "She can be kind, adventurous, fearless, and she cares for her crew and the Empire like no one else."

Her smile quickly turned into a frown. "Which makes the purple prick's rejection even more irritating! She showers that lizard with affection, and he seems repelled by it! I mean it would make since if he was gay-" Dalla suddenly sat up straight, a hopeful look on her face.

Arsala thought again, choosing her words carefully. It wouldn't do to give away her true identity…

"A Valixian...the only one of those in Starfleet is Xavius Zevil, and to our knowledge he's not gay. Sorry sweetheart." She finished off her raktajino, then added, "and I've never known a Klingon who _wasn't_ a pain in the ass when being treated."

"I guess it really doesn't matter," Dalla murmured dejectedly, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "She'd probably delude herself into thinking she could turn him straight if she heard that."

Dalla was suddenly filled with anger at the thought of J'Vasa fawning over the Admiral, her pheromones causing a small fight to break out behind them, and Arsala rubbed her forehead as she began to get a headache. "You know if I had known all I had to do was beat her in a fight," she said with a frown on her face, "I would have attacked her months ago."

"So why not do it?" Arsala met Dalla's glare as the medical officer looked up. "Seriously. Challenge her. Beat her. The problem is that she's never seen your worth. Show it to her."

Arsala smiled at Dalla, showing her sincerity.

"That... might work," she said after thinking it over. "I know where all her weak points are and I know I'm faster than her with all the times I've had to inject her with medicine and paralytics to treat and heal her..." she trailed off then as her idea came into full fruition in her mind.

She then shot off her stool, downing the rest of her drink. "Nice meeting you, Arsala, I gotta go! Bye!" She said in a rush as she ran out into First City.

"Have fun, don't get killed!" Arsala called back, even though Dalla was well out of earshot. "Nice girl," she said to herself, before looking back to the other occupants of the hall. "Now, let's find someone who's good and drunk. Time for a little chat..."

With that, she slid off her stool and ventured back into the crowd, thankful for the brief distraction from her mission.

The challenge floor was full of the sounds of blade hitting blade, the growls of the combatants, and the cheers of the crowd as they watched the two warriors fighting. The warriors in question were Captain K'gor, son of Korak, and Major General J'Vasa, daughter of K'gor.

"Are you getting soft in your dotage?" J'Vasa taunted as she and her First Officer circled one another, both with bat'leths at the ready. She had met with her father while killing time as the final engineering checks were performed on the _Borkath_ , and they decided on the favorite passtime of any Klingon: trying to kill each other.

"I might be old, brat, but at least I have both of my eyes!" The older Klingon roared as he charged his daughter, a feral smile on his face. He was a foot taller than his daughter, was well built for a man of his years, had grey hair, and, indeed, both of his eyes. He was head of their house and was a member of the High Council, despite being from a lesser house.

"I do not require both my eyes to defeat you, old man!" J'vasa said as she locked blades with him, a matching smile on her face. Like practically every Klingon in the Empire, J'Vasa loved a good fight, but it was even better when she's fighting with her father. It reminded her of her childhood when he first taught her how to wield a bat'leth.

"Do not overestimate yourself because you wield the Emperors gift, daughter!" K'gor growled as he pushed against his daughter's blade, proud to feel she was matching him in force. The gift that K'gor was talking about was the Shard of Kahless.

It was given to her by Emperor Kahless himself, for her part in ridding the Empire of the Fek'Ihri. It was similar in appearance if not in power, but its wielder was close to becoming as big a legend as the original sword.

"It is not the sword that gives me confidence, father, but my ability to wield it!" J'Vasa said as she kicked him away, hooking her blade with his, disarming him in a solid motion, and then followed up with a roundhouse kick to his face, sending K'gor to the floor.

As soon as he hits the floor, J'Vasa kneels beside him, her blade pressed to his neck, drawing a dribble of blood from his neck. "Yield." She growls.

"Ha! I yield!" K'gor says with a smile on his face. J'Vasa takes her blade away and offers her father her hand, which he takes and they both rise to their feet to the cheers from the crowd, most being from the _Borkath_. "There is no greater day then the day you lose a battle to your own child!" K'gor joyfully says to the crowd as he claps his daughters on the shoulder.

"Then you have had many great days, father," J'Vasa told him, earning a mirthful laugh from her crew. J'Vasa then turns to her crew, her usual vicious smile on her face. "Who wishes to test my blade next?"

"I'll take that challenge!" said a voice from the crowd. The warriors parted to show a very determined looking Dalla, armed with Orion cutlasses in each of her hands.

To say that J'Vasa was confused by this challenge would be like saying that a Klingon valued honor. Dalla would take liberties with the Hippocratic Oath, mostly in relation to her use of paralytics on her patients, but she had never showed an interest in Klingon blood sports.

"Are you sure you wish to fight me, doctor?" J'Vasa asked, her voice strong but with a hint of confusion coming through it.

"What's wrong daughter?" asked K'gor in a teasing way, "afraid to fight a little Orion slave girl?" Most of the crowd laughed at this comment, except for those that served on the _Borkath_ , who knew better than to call their Chief Medical Officer that. They might be barbarians to the galaxy at large, but they weren't stupid.

"You," Dalla shouted and pointed one of her swords at K'gor, "shut your mouth before I stitch it shut!" She then turned back to J'Vasa, "What's it going to be, captain? Are you going to fight me or are you just a bIHnuch Qa'Hom?"

The entire crowd around them was silent now. You had to have rather large reproductive organs to accuse J'Vasa of being a cowardly animal _and_ insult her father in the same sitting. "I accept your challenge, doctor," J'Vasa told Dalla, her anger seething just beneath her skin as she adopted a fighting stance and her father joined the crowd. "At least when I beat you, you can put yourself back together…if I leave any of the bones in your hand unbroken that is."

"Oh, I'm not worried." Dalla said as she properly entered the ring, also getting into a fighting stance, "I'm not going to be the one in need of a doctor after this."

"So confident," J'Vasa said with a sneer as the two women began to circle each other, "can I assume you are going to rely on your pheromones to win this fight?"

"Scared of a little headache?" Dalla asked in mocking sweetness, a determined scowl still on her face, "Don't worry, captain, unlike a purple lizard that you're mooning over, I don't plan to cheat."

With a shout of outrage, J'Vasa charged the Orion with rapid slashes, all of which Dalla dodged and parried using both her cutlasses. "How dare you slander the name of my love!" she roared at the Orion doctor as she continued her attack, "He is a warrior of great skill and honor!"

"Oh yeah, he's really skilled- in avoiding your advances!" Dalla said, as she spun out of the way of a diagonal slash from the Shard of Kahless and landing a slash of her own on J'Vasa's exposed arm, earning her the honor of first blood. She followed up with a kick to J'vasa's back, making her fall forward with her momentum. "If he really loved you, hell if he was a real man, he would go to you himself and not run and hide like a coward!"

"He is…a man of propriety and does not wish to upset the balance of our positions during war time!" J'Vasa said as she rolled forward, tuned and charged again, but this time she ran past Dalla and slashed at her exposed lower back, carving a shallow gash across her back.

But even as she said those words, J'Vasa knew they sounded hollow. She had actually been questioning if her 'beloved enemy' actually loved her, would he not find a way to show her that he reciprocated those feelings?

"Ngh! 'Propriety'?" Dalla asked through gritted teeth, trying hard to ignore the pain in her back and the feeling of her blood dribbling down her back and onto the floor, as she and J'vasa circled each other again, "Isn't that the Klingon word for 'spineless'?"

Once again, J'Vasa attacked the Orion in outrage, and that is how the violent dance went on for a solid hour; Dalla would enrage the Klingon General, dodge and leave a glancing blow, and J'Vasa would counterattack with a strong blow.

"Give…up, doctor," J'Vasa huffed, breathing heavily and bleeding from several places on her person. All were shallow cuts, but the accumulation of them was extensive, and combined with the extra exertion J'Vasa's rage had induced in her other attacks, left her even more fatigued then she normally would be.

"Not…a…chansh." Dalla slurred as she faced down her captain, with only one eye. Dalla was arguably worse off then her captain, this being made evident from her slurred speech. From her own internal diagnosis, Dalla surmised that she had several cracked ribs, severe blood loss from a few deep gashes on her body, and her left arm was currently dislocated.

"I…am not," Dalla started say, interrupting herself with a grunt of pain as she shoved her arm back in it's socket, "giving up until I've knocked some sense into the thick and stupid ridged head of yours."

"Even…" J'Vasa started to say, but had to stop and give her head a quick shake so she stopped seeing three Dalla's, "Even…if I believed you, why do you care if I waste my time pinning for a man that does not love me?"

" _Why do I care?!_ " Dalla screamed in blood boiling rage as she threw her swords away and ran at J'Vasa, tackling her to the ground and started punching repeatedly in the face. " _I care, you stupid Klingon P'takh, because you deserve someone to love you like you deserve! Because you are a great and honorable warrior! Because you deserve to be worshipped like the goddess you are!_ "

With each exclamation came a punch, until Dalla grabbed the sides of the Klingons head, forcing J'Vasa to look at her with her one good eye. J'Vasa looked into Dalla's eyes, and saw that they were not full of anger, but full of sadness and defeat as silent tears ran tracks down her face, mingling with green and violet blood, " _Because I love you, you gorgeous moron!_ "

And then Dalla promptly passed out on top of J'Vasa.

Dalla slowly woke up and saw that instead of a hospital in First City, she was in her new sick bay aboard the _Borkath_. She slowly sat up, only to find a hand on her shoulder. "Ressst, doctor," Said Thraak, who had a medical tricorder out and was using it to scan Dalla as he pushed her back into a laying position, "You are sstill recovering from your battle with the Captain. A most exccciting match indeed."

"How did I get here and how long was I out?" Dalla asked hoarsely, her throat dry. "And why am I here and not in a First City facility?"

"An hour at the mossst, Doctor," Thraak informed her as he put the tricorder down. "The General brought you here. She thought it would be better if you were treated and woke up here, in more familiar sssurroundingsss, than in unfamiliar onesss."

"I'm surprised the captain even wants me on her ship after our fight," Dalla said morosely, not even wanting to imagine the state J'Vasa was in, physically or emotionally.

"This is my ship and I will bring whoever I wish on it, doctor." J'Vasa said as she stood up from her seat at Dalla's desk, surprising Dalla who had remarkably not seen her sitting there when she tried to rise earlier. "How is she, Thraak?"

"I'm-" Dalla started to say but shut her mouth as J'Vasa cut her eye to the Orion woman.

"I was not asking you," She said, her tone worryingly emotionless, then turned her gaze back to the Gorn Science Officer, "Well?"

"Ssshe will be fine, General, but ssshe will be sssore for a few daysss and ssshould ressst." He informed his captain.

"Then you may return to your shore leave, Commander," J'Vasa told him, and then stared down at Dalla, her gaze revealing nothing, "while the doctor and I have a little chat."

Dalla audibly gulped as Thraak made a hasty retreat out of the sick bay. _'Scaly faced coward,'_ she thought bitterly as she looked into her captain's eye, trying desperately to discern her feelings with little success. "Captain, about what I-"

"You have already said your piece," J'Vasa cut Dalla off, her solitary eye narrowing. "Now it is my turn." She then placed both her hands on either side of Dalla's head and leaned in, speaking a eerily calm and low voice. "I should have you thrown into the wilderness of Boreth for the stunt you just pulled, doctor. You ridiculed me, insulted my father, made me sound and look like a fool, attacked me in a dishonorable fashion that is more suited for a bar-room brawl instead of the challenging floor, but that is not even the worst of it.

"The worst of your crimes, one which I might never forgive you for," J'Vasa practically growled, as she moved her hands to take hold of Dalla's face, causing her to flinch and making her even more afraid of what was about to happen to her, "is that you passed out before I can do this."

And then J'Vasa was kissing her, the Klingons hold on her face shifting to gently cup her face. It took Dalla a few seconds to realize what was happening to her before she slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the other woman's neck, deepening the kiss. If this was all leading to J'Vasa breaking her neck for her transgressions, Dalla was okay with that.

But several minutes passed and her neck was still intact. Reluctantly, J'Vasa broke the kiss, both women needing to breath and clear the air. "You were right: I have been a fool to go after Zevil," J'Vasa finally said as she leaned her rigged forehead to Dalla's smooth one, her voice a soft whisper on Dalla's lips, "He is a good and honorable man, but he is not my true par'mach kai."

"I love you, J'Vasa," Dalla finally said, hating herself just a little for what she was about to say, "but if you love me solely because I beat you in a fight, then-"

"That is not my only reason, my darling." J'Vasa said quickly, and Dalla would be lying if she didn't preen a little at the affectionate nickname, "I might be a fool, Dalla, but I am not blind. All this time that you have been sleeping, I have gone over all of our interactions, and I have seen the way that you look at me and how I truly see you."

J'Vasa smiled at her and caressed her check lovingly with the padd of her thumb. "You have seen me at my worst and still love me, you have given me counsel and care when I most needed it, you are willing to fight for me and tell me I am wrong when no one else is brave enough to. That is a true par'mach kai."

Dalla was crying again, but these were tears of joy. The woman she loved actually loved her back, it was more than she could have ever hoped for. "If that's true," Dalla said sultrily as she moved her right leg to wrap around J'Vasa's waist, "then why are we still here and not in your quarters with our cloths on the floor?"

"An excellent question, my pirate queen." J'Vasa purred as she wrapped her arms around the Orion's waist and lifted her up effortlessly but didn't move any farther and looked at her love in concern, "But Thraak said you should rest."

"Thraak isn't this ship's Chief Medical Officer, I am." Dalla said a little forcefully but still sultrily, giving her soon to be Klingon lover a little squeeze with her legs. "But I guess you're right," she continued to say taking on a thoughtful expression that soon turned coy, "I guess I'm just going to have to lay down…and let you do all the work."

Needing no more assurance than that, J'Vasa made a beeline for her quarters, causing her mate to give an excited squeal as she ran out of sick bay.

It would soon be heard by all in the Empire that Major General J'Vasa, daughter of K'gor, and Dr. Dalla Sina, had taken their mating oaths and were to hold a formal wedding in a months' time. This news reached the ears of a particular Orion woman in First City's drinking hall, causing her to smile.

"Be good to her, J'vasa," Arsala said to herself, raising a flagon of Firewine to the couple, despite them not being present. "This war is hell on relationships. I know that for a fact. But Dalla...Dalla is a good sort, and she'll be your guiding star on the days ahead."

With that, the woman who wasn't - and had proof that she never had been - Admiral Kassai stood, finished her firewine and left the drinking hall, disappearing into the throng of the First City.

AN: This was so fun to write, and it was made even more so with the help of my dear friend MaliceUnchained, who was kind enough to lend the diminutive spy Admiral and helped with the proof reading! As always please leave a review, but till next time, I bid you adieu!


End file.
